


As the Lights Fade Away

by Kiara_Strumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyone want to vote a pairing for Hermione?, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry, Hermione is Mistress of Time, Insane Voldemort in a few chapters, Like literally Voldemort need anger management, MoD!Harry, Necromancer Harry, Not Time Travel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weasley Bashing, but will have elements of timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Strumi/pseuds/Kiara_Strumi
Summary: Just as their light blew out, so too did the monster's. But reality is about to set in their previous world so they had to change the next. Equality is there goal, not destruction. They can help though, and this time they can say they saved this reality and maybe have happy one too. But every turn of event is a test, and every decision in this world has altered to be unpredictable. Can Apus Potter and Hermione Granger really save there love ones this time around when they didn't even attend Hogwarts to begin with? Memories are shared and now they have to attend to more drama then they can probably handle. But they'll at least have them by there side to protect them this time around...





	

Apus* Potter found it unsurprising really, to die in the forest. After all she was a pawn to be used for this moment. To be killed to this monster as he rids himself the last obstacle that is in his way to rule over all wizard kind and eventually all of muggles. And to be honest she has given up anyway. Too many people have died for her; family, friends, people that she barely even knew, and even a person that has loathed her since she was born. Her hope was to have him to at least to spare the lives to the rest of people she held dear and not to torture them. She was willing to die for that. And to be honest she was supposed to die a long time ago, it’s about time to pay the reaper his due.

Walking through the forest the dark haired girl in tattered muggle clothes marched onward. Her bright green eyes never straying from the cloaked Death Eaters before her as she continued forward. The group being ever closer the more she walked.

As she walked to her meet her end she thought she heard a rustle, but quickly dismissed it. She can’t be distracted, not right now. If she were to do this it has to be now. As she came into the clearing, she saw them stare right back at her. Some surprised, one with gleeful insanity, and the others with no expression. But none of them mattered, the only one that she could see was _him_. With each step she took the more her resolve solidified. She was going to die, and she was fine with that. She was glad she didn’t tell Hermione or Ron, or they would have tried to stop her.

“Well, if isn’t Potter. Finally come to die?”

This is was it, she had his attention, knowing him she will want this to be as dramatic as possible. She wondered briefly what would he have done instead if wasn’t as insane as was now. Probably just kill her right off the bat and be done with it. Now that she has his attention, she has to have him at least willing to listen to her. She going to be doing, what she hasn’t done in years. If you want to talk to snake, you’re going to have to talk like one after all. Both figuratively and literally. The sorting hat would be so gloating if it ever knew she was going to show off her Slytherin traits.

“ _Actually Tom, yes I am, but I would like to make a proposition before I die.”_

Surprise came first into his features, then blistering anger when he registered when she called him by his actual name. Looking to his minions he had shouted at them to vanish until summoned again and in wispy smoke they obeyed, one of them was reluctant, but did as she was told. Even with how obedient his minions were, he didn’t want to take chances of any ease drops and cast a quick silent silencing charm over the area.

“And what exactly is that you want Potter? Because at this moment the only thing I want is for you to die, and will have it no matter the outcome. So spit it out before I deem this attempt of yours futile and end your existence here and now.”

“I would like to trade you some vital information, in exchange I would like it if you were to spare my classmates and my friends from death and torture.”

He began laughing, like a cackling hyena. He continued until he was back to being enraged and glared daggers at the girl. But Apus Potter stood her ground, and stared right back. Eyes never wavering.

“Potter you must be joking. I can just take this information you supposedly know and be done with you.” In fact he started using Legilimency on the girl, but was surprised to be push back out without seeing anything. Angered he was about to crucio the girl when she did something unsuspecting.

Apus Potter; the Girl Who Lived, Savior of Light, and Golden Girl dropped to her hands and knees with her head bowed low to the ground in front of Lord Voldemort. And pushing aside her pride she did the one thing she thought she never do again. She begged.

“Please. Would you please consider my offer… My Lord.” The last word came out sounding odd to her as she forced it out, but no more less to the point of how hard she was trying to make this work.

Voldemort for his part in was all but outwardly astonished. This chit*, this girl, this person that was begging before him. This can’t be that blasted Potter, his supposed _equal,_ but she spoke in a snakes tongue. Again rage filled him. _‘How dare she!*_ _’_

He marched over to her reached out to her chin roughly enough to make her pale skin bruise and made her look him in the eye.

“You come here marching over and begging for your friends life with an exchange of information! Do you really expect me to be _merciful!?_ ” He grabbed her by her neck and he lifted her up, choking her as her feet no longer touched the ground. “You expect me to believe this information that you have!?”

He threw her to the ground and pointed his wand directly at her and crucio’d her. Her screams ranged out, but no one outside the ward could hear her. “You expect me to accept your words!”

The only thing she could register was the pain. Her tears poured from her eyes as the pain continued throughout her body. She collapsed when the spell ended, still shuddering from the pain. In disgust, Voldemort walked away from her. He didn’t care anymore, the Potter girl had angered him beyond belief. He had wasted enough of his time with this foolery. Potter was no longer worth his time. With that he looked back as the sniffling girl before him.

“This isn’t amusing Potter. And I don’t care for this or your _information_. You with that disgraceful display. Consider this your final moments.” With that he began to cast the killing curse.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone had followed Apus into her meeting with Voldemort. With the invisibility cloak over her, Hermione had escaped Ron’s notice to follow Apus. Earlier she had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right and followed her. Hermione was once again right on her assumptions as she followed her best friend into the fray of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She stood close by waiting to help if anything goes wrong. She trusted Apus, but if anything happens she was there to help her at any means. Luckily enough she was in close enough to be in the ward as their conversation went from bad to worse.

She can understand why her friend wanted to sacrifice herself for her and the others, but why did Apus think that Voldemort would listen to her. To her utter horror she saw her best friend bow down and beg, so shocked she was that she couldn’t move until she heard Apus screams that she started to move. Running when Voldemort began to chant the Killing curse. The cloak fell off her and Apus’s eyes widened when she saw her friend shield her. The curse flew and she watched as Hermione’s life faded from her eyes and slumped unto her.

New tears began to pour as she continued to stare at Hermione’s lifeless body on top of her. Voldemort just watched on with disinterest. Apus in her desperation began to try to dig inside her pants pocket for the object she brought with her. As she succeeded on grabbing it she failed to do anything else as another Killing curse was used again, successfully hitting her. She fell on her back, dead. The Resurrection Stone fell from her hand.

Voldemort walked towards the dead corpses of his enemies and sneered. He went to turn away, but stopped. Without a sound nor warning his body disintegrated into nothing but dust. The Elder Wand the only thing left of him. The forest fell silent, and time stilled.

Two cloaked figures appeared next to the girls. One in something similar to the invisibility cloak and the other looked like theirs was dripping with golden glitter. Both figures picked up the girls and the Deathly Hollows and vanished, leaving no trace. And as time came back to life chaos soon began to take its course.

**Author's Note:**

> Apus - A constellation known as the Bird of Paradise which can both double as a Black tradition for naming children after stars and a flower, because there is a flower known as the Bird of Paradise.
> 
> Chit - For this definition it means child, not perky young woman or money notes.
> 
> Voldemort Is mad that Potter is willingly begging, but for many different reasons that will be explained later.
> 
> Also I have not read the Harry Potter series in some time and can neither read them at this present moment. If I have made any errors, please inform me so I can correct them as soon as I can. But I did not make the mistake of the Ressurrection Stone. That was intentional. And about the info that Apus has, that too will later come into play next cahpter.


End file.
